


All I Want for Christmas Is...

by LamiasLuck



Series: ILY [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Relationships, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: It's wintertime and coming close to the holidays. Yancy and everyone else in the prison have lots of plans for celebrations! Though Yancy finds himself all alone every time visitation day rolls on by. Illinois on the other hand... is just as lonely. Harsh winters meant there were little adventures to be had. More often then not he had to stay at home with nothing to do.Maybe it's finally time for the two to reconnect again.
Relationships: Yancy & Illinois
Series: ILY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570606
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is connected to my other Illinois and Yancy thing. So read that first!

It was that time of year again. Thick blankets of snow covered the outside as far as the eye could see. For Yancy, that meant that everyone was cooped up inside the prison with little to do. For Illinois, that meant he had to stay in his house with absolutely nothing to do. 

The adventurer let out a heavy sigh as he lay in bed. Winter was by far his least favourite season. There were few places to adventure, and besides, staying outside in these conditions left him at high risk for hypothermia. So he stayed at his house by himself. Sure, occasionally he went to a bar to socialize, but that got boring quickly. He needed more, needed a thrill. He had no choice but to wait this out. Day by day, hour by excruciating hour. 

Being alone in a cave was one thing. Being alone in a house was another thing entirely. He wasn’t feeling the holiday spirit, that was for sure.

A sudden weight placed on his chest made him open his eyes, where he met face to face with his cat. Ellie, a black cat with golden eyes, stared unblinking at her owner and waited.

While cute, Illinois knew exactly what Ellie wanted. Food. He stroked along her back and closed his eyes again. “Just five more minutes...”

“Mrrow!” roared Ellie. Her tail swished around with impatience. She firmly placed her paws on his chest and kneaded his shirt, hard. 

Illinois jolted awake at the sensation. “Alright, alright I’m up!” he sighed as he stood up. Ellie was already dashing to the kitchen, meowing in victory. The snow meant she couldn’t go out either, which was a shame considering she loved the outdoors as much as he did. Perhaps she became antsy from that fact. Illinois knows he feels the same.

There was nothing planned for today, much to his frustration. He had no one to talk to either. Besides Ellie, of course, but he couldn’t get an exciting conversation out of her. He hasn’t had an adventure partner in a while now that he thinks of it.

His last partner was Yancy.

His brows furrowed as he thought about the convict. Oddly enough he began to miss his loud attitude. An attitude like that could liven up his place. 

Yancy never minded the snow. Sure, he had to stay inside, but that was never too big of a problem. More often than not, he and the other prisoners found ways to entertain themselves. They sang festive carols, decorate the prison with little things the guards gave them, and tried their best to keep a jolly attitude. The holidays held a special place in their hearts, to say the least. Though Yancy didn’t have as much to look forward to compared to the others.

Around this time of year allowed another opportunity. Extended visitation periods. When Yancy sat by the tables at lunch, he heard everyone talk about who’s going to visit them. Family, significant others, friends… Everyone had someone to look forward to. All except him.

Sometimes there was envy blossoming in his heart whenever he heard them talk, but he’d never show it. A smile and a strong voice could do wonders for his act. No one suspected a thing. So whenever Yancy went back to his cell, all alone, he had the time to reflect on his situation. Maybe he should ask for a cellmate. Perhaps it was simply the company he was missing. 

The last cellmate he had was Illinois. 

Nothing surprised him more than the fact he actually grown to miss that bastard. Maybe it was his previously mentioned loneliness, maybe he got attached too quickly, but a part of him felt like he didn’t have anyone else to talk to. Not like how he and Illinois talked, at least. There was no inequality between them. The other prisoners respected him as a leader, but that meant there was always a sense of superiority between him and them. Illinois definitely didn’t respect him as a leader. That pissed him off at first, however later on it just felt like they were friends. 

Christ, has he never had a friend before?

When Illinois gave him that flip phone all those months ago, he made sure to hide it well. Usually that meant hiding it under his pillowcase, rolling it in his sleeve instead of his cigarettes, and so forth. He hasn’t used it yet though, hasn’t come up with a reason to. This couldn’t be considered a good reason probably ---what _was_ a good reason to call?--- but there was no harm in being self indulgent every once and awhile, right?

Illinois’ number was the only thing the phone had. Why Illinois gave him such an old phone was a mystery to him, but then again, he probably gave all his adventure partners a phone like this. Once the lights were off and the guards eased up on their patrol, he snuck out the phone and called. As the phone rang, he began to regret his decision more and more.

_Damnit, he’s probably busy. Why the hell did I call? I should hang up-_

“Hello?” Illinois’ voice was staticky in the phone’s speakers, breaking him out of his thoughts. Yancy felt his stomach drop upon hearing it. 

_Too late to back out now._ Yancy cleared his throat, keeping his voice low in order to not be found out. “Uh... hey freebird. How’s it goin’?”

“Yancy?” Illinois sat up from his position on the couch. He turned off whatever program he was barely paying attention to, fully focused on Yancy’s sudden call. “I didn’t think you’d call.”

“Yeah, well...” Yancy pressed his lips together in a tight line. “I just wanted to check up on youse.” He bit his tongue as soon as he said that. _No, that sounds weird. I don’t give a shit about him._ “I didn’t know if your dumbass died or somethin’.” _Saved it._

Illinois laughed through the poor speakers. “I could say the same to you, jailbird. I’m surprised someone hasn’t put you in your place yet.” 

“You’s the only one that came close, and we both know how that went.”

“Yeah, I kicked your ass.”

“As if!” Yancy quickly covered his mouth, staring wide eyed at the cell bars. Once the coast was clear, he spoke again in a more hushed tone. “Youse lucky I didn’t kill ya.”

More laughter. “You believe whatever you want… but in all seriousness, is there any reason you called? Sorry to burst your bubble, Yancy, but now’s not a good time for adventuring.” 

“Oh, sorry." _Damnit, I knew this was a bad idea._ "Was I only supposed to call youse for adventurin’?” 

“No, I just didn’t think you’d call for anything else.”

“I just wanted to talk to ya, freebird,” Yancy blurted out. He shut his mouth tight afterwards, but it was too late.

“Is that so?” The speaker could mask the genuine shock in Illinois’ voice. Though he could pick up his charm easily. “Sounds like you fell in love with me~”

“Right, right ‘cause me callin’ youse means I wanna suck your dick. Youse shut your trap.” Yancy couldn’t roll his eyes harder even if he tried. However, there was a certain nostalgia within their bickering. “Nice to hear that youse didn’t change.”

“Nice to hear you in the holiday spirit.”

Yancy snorted. “Yeah, we’s got a whole thing goin’ on ‘ere,” he said, changing the subject. “What youse doin’ for Christmas, freebird? Got a big adventure where youse like, find Santa or somethin’?”

“Find Santa? What the hell, Yancy?” Illinois whispered to himself with a confused expression. “Well, no, I don’t have anything planned. I’m probably gonna stay at home-”

 _“By yourself?!”_ With furrowed brows, Yancy sat up in a mix of shock and confusion. He glanced at his cell door, but the guards finding him out was the last of his worries now. 

Illinois always spent his holidays by himself, but why did he feel so bad about it now? Yancy’s tone sounded concerned. It made Illinois feel much more alone than he already did in his house. Nonetheless he continued to his mask his worries. “Well, yeah…? Who would I be with?”

Yancy rubbed the back of his neck as he frowned. “I dunno I thought youse would have some broad wit’ ya.”

“I haven’t had another partner after you left.”

He sputtered when he heard that. “Oh, _now_ who sounds like they’s fell in love?!” 

“It’s not like that, don’t get your hopes up,” Illinois laughed. “No one wants to adventure right now.” This time of year must be a real buzzkill for every adventurer because it certainly wasn’t his fault. How would pass up an opportunity to adventure with him, after all? “Maybe you can come over and spend Christmas with me. Promise I’ll make it worth your time~”

He considered it. He really, _really_ considered escaping again. But it’d be too much trouble all for one guy. “I can’t, the others want to celebrate together. It’d be nice though.” He didn’t care about Illinois that much, it’s too risky. “Maybe youse could visit though.” Unless… 

“That wouldn’t end well.” Like a burst bubble, Illinois tried to pop his idea immediately. 

“Youse don’t know that.” However, he wasn’t having any of that. This was just as, if not more risky than escaping again, but it wasn't impossible. “Yeah… actually I could make it happen.” While in his train of thought, he heard footsteps approaching. “Oh, shit someone’s coming. I’ll talk to youse soon, Illinois.”

“What? Wait, Yancy what are you-” It was too late. Yancy hung up before he could get another word in. 

He recently escaped from that place months ago. Returning there was the last thing he could ask for. What was he going to do anyways? Stroll in there like normal? As much as he believed his conscious was squeaky clean, on paper he was an ex-convict. Which he still thought was utter bullshit, however his ---very valid--- opinion didn’t matter in jail. Maybe Yancy could break him out again, but he _really_ didn’t want to stay there again. That would be a lot of trouble for one guy.

Within the chaos of questions was a familiar feeling. A buzzing thrill of adventure. Possible adventure, sure, but it gave a thrill nonetheless. Yancy was a man of surprises, and Illinois was a man that loved mysteries. So put he the phone down and decided to pack it in for tonight, waiting eagerly for another call. For once the lonely silence didn’t phase him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I randomly give Illinois a cat? Cause I made him live in a big house by himself and felt bad ;^; Ellie will do more in other stories probably, maybe in drabbles and whatnot
> 
> I'll work on this as much as possible! Hopefully the second chapter comes out before Christmas but don't hold me to that


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't on Christmas I had trouble with it ;^;

Illinois woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. In bright text was the name “Jailbird” and a selfie he managed to sneak while adventuring with him. He eagerly answered the phone, every bit of sleep leaving him. 

“Hello? Yancy?” His voice was still gravely from waking up. Though with how poor the speaker was on Yancy’s flip phone, he couldn’t tell.

“Oh, hey~ freebird…” Yancy sounded awkward. The first thing Illinois thought was that he was being held at gunpoint.

“Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah, never better.” He scratched the back of his head, still lying in bed. “Look, I gotta make this quick. Sorry for calling youse so early.”

“It’s fine,” Illinois rubbed his eyes with a sigh, “So can I visit you?”

“No.”

“I told you, jailbird.”

“Shut it!” Yancy snapped. “Theys didn’t believe me…”

While disappointed, Illinois huffed out a chuckle. “Didn’t you say I kidnapped you? The only way they’ll let me back there is in handcuffs.”

“Right… I did say youse kidnapped me, didn’t I?” That lie saved him time in solitary when he got back. Great to know he can never come out scott free. 

“Like I said, if you want to see me again you’ll have to come to me. It’s never too late to get out of there,” he tried to convince the other. 

“I didn’t say youse can’t come. Youse just gotta not get caught.”

Illinois actually pulled the phone away from his ear for a second, taking in what was said. When he finally did return to the phone, he only had one thing to say. “Yancy, I don’t want to get arrested again.”

“Youse won’t! I promise ya, it’ll be fine.”

A long drawn out sigh came from the adventurer. Well, was he really an adventurer if he stayed at home all day? He thought about what he was about to do. Travel to his former prison in the middle of winter, just so he could visit a man he was… friends with? Yeah, that still sounded weird considering Yancy decked him the first time they met. So he was potentially going to get arrested again to spend Christmas with a criminal?

Fuck it, sure.

“Tell me what I have to do, jailbird. You better make this worth it.”

Yancy smiled victoriously. “Now we’re talkin’, freebird.”

Another cold breeze made Illinois shiver in place. He could see his breath appear in white clouds within the frigid night. Even with the layers he wore, it was barely tolerable. The area he was in was secluded, a small section unseen by the prison’s security cameras. A tall gate topped with barbed wire still stopped him from entering the prison, but that wasn’t his objective. The sound of snow crunching beneath feet got his attention. Yancy shuffled towards the gate, shivering like a leaf. 

“H-Hey, I-Illinois!” he chattered through clenched teeth. Despite the freezing weather, he attire didn’t change. He still wore his prison uniform, which barely offered any warmth in the winter.

The sight made Illinois nearly scream in his scolding. “Christ, Yancy you’re going to freeze to death!” 

“T-They’s d-don’t g-give u-us c-coats…”

“Oh my god, you idiot!” He aggressively took off his coat and shoved it between the gate’s bars. “Take this.”

Yancy didn’t hesitate to put on the coat, furiously rubbing his arms for warmth. “Won’t youse get…” He looked at what Illinois was wearing, “Cold.”

Underneath the coat, Illinois was wearing his usual button up… and the leather jacket. Yancy couldn’t help but stare at his ensemble. His face wasn’t as cold anymore suddenly.

“I wore layers, don’t worry.” Illinois noticed Yancy’s fixated stare. “You like what you see?” He winked.

Yancy blinked and shook his head. “N-No, youse shut your trap!” he huffed, though he gave Illinois one more up and down look. “Youse don’t look bad in it, I guess…”

“Told you I look good in everything.”

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes hard as he began to warm up.

More puffs of clouds appeared as Illinois laughed. Admittedly, he was colder, but it beats being out there in a t-shirt. “Well, you got me here. So what now?”

“Uh… Is it bad I didn’t think I’d get this far?”

Some guy risked his freedom to visit him for the holidays, and Yancy was risking days in solitary for that same reason. All this work, and there still was an iron gate in between them. God, why couldn’t he have met Illinois by conventional means? What was he doing?

“I didn’t think I’d be here too.”

By the looks of it, Illinois had the same thought process. It’s been months since they’re seen each other in person, and their last encounter was an adventure. Could they live up to that moment? Did they need to?

“Let’s start here: Merry Christmas, Yancy.”

“Merry Christmas to youse too.”

“So… how are you?”

They were frigid, and not because of the cold this time. Oddly hesitant considering all the trouble they went through. Casual conversation could be good for the average Joe, but not for them. Maybe it was the idea of the guards finding them that was putting them on edge.

“Won’t the guards find you?” Illinois asked. He looked around at the field behind Yancy. The prison was quiet, so there was nothing but snow accompanying them. 

“Nah, the pushover’s patrollin’ today. I could get away wit’ murder and be fine.” Hopefully, at least.

“I hope that’s not what’s gonna happen tonight.”

“Well youse never…” He reached between the bars and grabbed Illinois. “Know!” 

“H-Hey!” Illinois braced himself as he held onto the bars. Yancy grabbed his wrist, holding him in a firm grip with a mischievous smile. “Hands off the merchandise,” he laughed. A similar smile dawned on his face too. “Though, if you want to touch all you have to do is ask~”

Yancy scrunched up his nose, letting go. “Don’t make me actually kill youse.” Luckily he could blame his blush on the cold. Already they felt their unease melting away. All it took was a poor attempt at flirting.

“You started it,” Illinois snickered. After they chuckled, it was silent, but not for long. He remembered something and reached in his bag. “Oh, I brought you a gift.”

“A gift? Youse didn’t have to do that, freebird. I didn’t get anythin’ for youse…” he said, voice airy with disbelief. He scratched the back of his head.

“That’s alright. You making this happen is more than enough.” Illinois revealed a beautiful conch shell from his bag, handing it to Yancy with delicate hands.

“Illinois…” The shell was free from flaws, shined perfectly and had an exquisite pattern of beiges and browns, speckled in a way. Yancy stared at it in awe. “This is beautiful!”

“That’s not all, jailbird. Just like me, it’s more than a pretty face.” He let Yancy shove his shoulder, he deserved it for that one. Still, Yancy let him guide his hands until the shell was next to his ear. “Here, listen closely.”

Shells like this often let people listen to the ocean. This one, however, was a completely different story. Not only did Yancy hear the crash of the waves against the shoreside --oddly clear and loud-- but also the entire beach. Seagulls chirped and dived into the water for food, dolphins and fish splashed jumped from the water, the leaves from palms trees swayed in the wind. He could picture it all. It left him with the faint smell of sea salt and the want for a tropical drink. The second he pulled away, he was back in the snowy prison yard, with Illinois staring at him with a knowing smile.

“Pretty cool, right?” 

“Yeah, no kiddin’.” Yancy looked at the shell once more, rubbing his thumb along its smooth curves. “Where’d youse get this?”

“Well, it was in an ancient underwater temple. I went there a little after you left. There were tons of these things decorating the place, so I figured I could take one as a souvenir.” Illinois loved to talk about his adventures. Yancy noticed whenever he started to have a far away look, as if he were reliving the moment. Or when he talked with a small smile on his lips as he described his gruelling tasks. “It was a tough journey that one. Razor sharp shells shot from the walls and gave me a nasty scar here.” He drew a line from his shoulder to his stomach. While Yancy grimaced at the thought, Illinois continued to smile. “You wanna see it?” 

Yancy sputtered as Illinois began to unbutton his shirt. “Wh-What the fuck?! No, stop that!” He slapped his hands away and tried to re-button his shirt. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Alright, alright, your loss,” he chuckled and shrugged. “I gave the crystal shell to a museum, but I hope you like this. It’s not a conventional gift, though.”

“You’re not a conventional man,” he rebutted. “This is fine, more than fine actually. I really like this.”

“I know you ‘don’t wanna be free’ and whatnot, but clearly you have some drive for adventure. So when you want a taste of the outside, but don’t want to leave, you can listen to this.” Illinois leaned in as close as the bars would allow him, whispering his next words. “From one adventurer to another: it sucks to stay in one place all the time. I know I hate it.”

“Well, I don't mind being all being all caged up. It’s what I’m used to. Not like I have anywhere to go to besides this.” That’s what he always said to people, but for some resaon the words felt heavy on his tongue. Why did he choke out the words now?

Illinois furrowed his brows. “You’ll always have a place with me.”

“Don’t make me consider parole, you asshole.” He gripped the bars in front of him until it hurt, avoiding Illinois’ gaze. There was no bite to his words, more so fearful contemplation. 

“I think you deserve better, Yancy. Doesn’t have to be with me, but you should have a different life.” Illinois rested his hand on Yancy’s shoulder, rubbing gently in reassurance.

He tensed under the touch. “Illinois, I’m not a good person. Youse should know that.”

“And you think I have no blood on my hands?”

It was silent between the two of them. Illinois let go of his shoulder in favour for holding the hand gripping the bars. Both their hands were cold, but Yancy still found it comforting. He let Illinois continue his actions while he held the shell in his other hand with an iron grip. A touch of freedom in his hands, the potential for freedom holding his other. This measly gate prevented him from fully being on the same level as Illinois, but he was _so_ close. Did he even want that?

Illinois gave a long sigh. “I don’t know who you were in the past, but from what I’ve seen, you’re shaping up to be a real good man.” 

Yancy looked back at Illinois expecting to see his playful smile, but he was dead serious. His eyes were full of hope and care. Eventually Yancy noticed there were tears building up in his eyes. It wasn’t the sting of the cold breeze making him tear up. His lip quivered and he found his voice was straining. “S-Shut up…” He couldn’t help the quiet sob that escaped his lips. Looking down again, he struggled to wipe away his tears on the coat’s sleeves. Again, he was expecting a certain reaction out of Illinois. A negative one. So when he heard Illinois’ soft reassurances rather than a snarky laugh, he felt more afraid of what’s to come. “I fuckin’ hate you… stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“I… I don’t know,” he huffed. “I dunno what’s going on.”

“Just because something’s different, doesn’t mean it’s bad.” Illinois squeezed Yancy’s hand as he gasped at his claim. “I won’t say anything else, but I do care about you.” Those words felt weird on his tongue. He doesn’t remember the last time he cared about someone like Yancy. “I’m sorry for ruining your holiday.”

Yancy huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. His world was starting to crack, but he didn’t want to address it. Not yet, at least. “No, youse didn’t ruin anythin’. I really appreciate youse talkin’ to me like this, whatever this is. You’re different.” He wiped away the rest of his tears, doing his best to smile. “I don’t know whether I should punch ya or hug ya.”

“Not like you can do either with this gate in the way.”

“A damn shame.”

They talked for a little longer, about their lives and adventures outside and in prison. It was getting close to morning time by the end of it. The sun peeked out from the horizon and put Yancy on edge.

“I should go now,” he shifted from side to side. “I can hide your gift or pull a couple strings probably. Don’t youse worry.” 

“Alright just keep it safe, you hear? Though, I won’t mind going back there and getting you another one.”

Yancy nodded. Another thing was on his mind so he blurted it out before he could regret it. “Can I call youse again? Casually?”

“Of course you can! I’ll be more than happy, I didn't know you wanted to. Just don’t get caught doing it.”

“I’ll be fine, I wanna talk to youse again.”

It took a lot for Illinois not to make a snarky comment and ruin the moment again, but he kept quiet, he bit his tongue. It felt odd having to part ways again. They both lingered around much longer than they should. Especially in Yancy’s case.

“I hope we can adventure again, jailbird. You gotta stretch your wings sometime.”

“Maybe we can soon.” Yancy shrugged off Illinois’ coat and gave it back. He patted Illinois’ shoulder and backed away from the gate. “I’ll see youse around.”

“Likewise, stay safe.”

Then that was that. Illinois went back to his car and Yancy went back to the prison. Illinois felt oddly alone again, even though he always was. Something happened back there, but he wasn't sure how to describe it. So he shrugged his shoulders and kept driving. This was an adventure, that's for sure, though he has never had the treasure be someone else's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened here??? I didn’t plan half of this but it sure did happen. Started off with them spending the holiday together and ended with them having existential crises. Just like the holidays. These two have a lot of… tension. If I didn’t have something else planned they probably would have kissed lol. They’re still friends here if you can believe that. Just real close y’know? Guys being dudes.
> 
> Anyways, this was fun! Even if I had trouble with it lol. Sorry again that it's late

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
